nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Gedanken eines ehemaligen Knappen-jetzt Ritter-und-Paladin
Veyt thumb|left|300px Er wollte unbedingt auf diesen Kreuzzug. Egal was sonst dagegengestanden hätte, er wollte und er musste. Seit er wusste, dass Darwin in Lichtwacht geblieben war und ein Hilfegesuch geschickt hatte, war es absolut unumstößlich klar gewesen, dass er diesmal durch das Portal gehen würde. Dieses oder jenes. oder ein anderes. Also welches auch immer nicht gerade zerstört war und benutzt werden konnte. Er hatte Nicola mitgenommen und für sie schien es ein Erlebnis zu sein, welches die Reise ins Brachland um ein vielfaches übertraf. Nun, gerade hockte sie bei Leventied und Liechtenstein und striegelte beiden das Fell. thumb|300pxDie Reise durch den Nether hatten sie überstanden und der Tag in Sturmschild war nicht das schlechteste gewesen, was ihnen hatte passieren können. Mit Booten der Spähergruppe G waren sie von Sturmschild aus nach Gorgornd übergesessen. Die Trommeln der Orcs hatten das Wasser der See zum Vibrieren gebracht, und es hatte sich angefühlt, als würden sie jeden Moment um sie herum aus dem Wasser empor steigen. Aber sie kamen nicht. Statt dessen fuhren sie wieder weiter und landeten am Rand des schlimmsten Alptraum, den er sich hätte ausmalen können. Und er war tiefrot. Tief. Rot. Rosa. Orange. Mit Glitzer. Pilze. Überall Pilze. Oben. Unten. Links. Rechts. Unter dem Stiefel. Hinter dem Rücken. Vermutlich sogar im Profil der Sohlen. PILZE! Und nicht diese kleinen schönen Champignons die man so gut mit Butter,Zwiebel udn Speck in die Pfanne hauen konnte, oh nein. Diese Pilze hauten den Betrachter in die Pfanne. thumb|left|300pxEs war nicht einfach gewesen durch diesen Wald zu navigieren, vorallem mit den Pferden im Schlepptau. Überall wuselte und flog etwas herum, Sporen hier, Sporen da, rote, gelbe, orange, leuchtende Tentakel die nach den Knöchel der Reisenden packten u m sie in den Schleim zu ziehen. Und weil man natürlich ncihts besseres zu tun hat in so einem Pilzwald als spazieren zu gehen, fand sich allen ernstes noch eine draeneisch.., drenaaisch..., draenorisch... eine Rangari der Draenei. Mit ihrer Hilfe fanden sie auch den Weg hinaus und hatten am Ende zum Glück eine Verluste. Nur waren sie von Kopf bis Fuß eingeschleimt mit einer Masse, die in ihren besten Momenten an rohen Kuchenteig erinnerte, diesen widerlichen, der immer unter den Fingernägeln kleben blieb, egal wie sehr man mit einer Bürste schrubbte. Und er war rot. Und Rosa. Und orange. wowscr29.jpg wowscr30.jpg Wowscr31.jpg Nicht weit weg vom Rand des Pilzwaldes, der sich spontan entschlossen hatte, das gesamte Tal mit allen Sporen zu fluten, die er hatte (zum Glück nachdem sie es verlassen hatten), fanden sich ein paar Ruinen, in denen ein Lager aufgeschlagen werden konnte. Proviant musste aufgefüllt werden. Rüstungen gewaschen werden. Nicola Nicola hatte sich das Hydra-Ei wie einen Schatz neben den Schlafplatz gelegt. Obwohl sie hundemüde war, lag sie auf dem Rücken und starrte in den Zelthimmel mit all den kleinen und großen Insekten, die ihre Bahnen liefen. Ein Sammelsorium an Ungeziefer, das teilweise durch den sternenklaren Himmel als Tockenspiel sein nächtliches Theater aufführte. Mitten ins Auge, jungejunge. Dabei hatte er nicht einmal treffen wollen. Vielleicht war das der Schlüssel zum Erfolg. Wenn man etwas gar nicht will, dann bekommt man es. Alelrdings widersprach das allen Theorien und Erfahrungen, aus denen sie dank ihres bereits unglaublich langen Lebens schöpfen konnte. Oder es bezog sich nur auf die Ziele, die man eigentlich unmöglich erreichen konnte. Als sie sich zur Seite drehte und ihr die Augen zu fielen, beschloß Nicola niemals Prinzessin werden zu wollen. Veyt Veyt saß vor dem Zelt und versuchte mal wieder, eine Erklärung für die Erklärung zu finden. Die erste Erklärung war ja einfach. Sie mussten durch Kriegsgebiet, in dem schwere Geschütze und massenweise tödliche Orcs waren und dafür braucht es halt Ausrüstung. Also hatte er nicht nein gesagt, als am Abend ein paar händler zum Lager gekommen und ihre Waren angeboten hatten. Er hatte sogar verhandelt! Und er hatte aufs Geld geachtet. Das er nicht hatte. Nicht dabei und auch nicht so. Und genau da kam das Problem mit der Erklärung für die Erklärung. Er erinnerte sich noch an das Leuchten in den Augen der Dame Händlerin als er erwähnte, sein Vater ist Magistrat. Er erinnerte sich auch daran, wie er fragte, ob er mit seinem Namen bezahlen könne damit der Orden dann die Rechnung begleicht, für den Fall dass er zahlungsunfähig wird, also das zeitliche segnet, abkratzt, umkommt, dne Löffel abgibt..all das. Klar hatte sie "Ja" gesagt und ihm auch den vorgeschriebenen Schuldschein unterschreiben lassen. Das Hauptproblem gerade war, wie erklärte er dass er den unterschrieben hat ohne zu wissen, dass er wirklich beglichen wurde? Also nahm er Zettel und Stift zur Hand. "Ehre und Stärke, Lyrelle. Wenn du das hier liest, bin ich vermutlich tot." Ja. Genau. Spätestens wenn sie den Rest liest, war er es wirklich oder sie würe dafür sorgen, dass er es zumindest bald war. "Liebste Lyrelle, leider muss ich dir sagen, dass ich.." Ne. Neeee. Doof. Wieso leider. Es war eine Notwendigkeit und das musste sie verstehen. Genau. Verstehen. "Geschätzte Lyrelle, du verstehst bestimmt, was Notwendigkeit ist..." Er seufzte und dachte den Satz zu Ende ".. und wenn nicht frag meinen Vater, der wird dir schon mit zuckender Ader die Narrenkappe halten." Nein. AUch nicht gut. NIcht gut. Also besser direkt. "Lyrelle! Habe Bomben gekauft!" Das war gar nicht so schlecht. Das war gut, direkt, alles gesagt. Nur noch nciht was sie damit zu tun hatte. "Du musst zahlen." Hm. Das war zu direkt. Viel zu direkt. Fast schon selbstmörderisch direkt. Er hörte den Antwortbrief schon ticken. "Ehre und Stärke, Kastellan von Three Corners in Rotkamm, geehrte Schwester Lyrelle." DAS war doch mal gut! Total komplett, sachlich, höflich, alle Rahmenbedingungen für eine unverfängliche Einleitung gegeben. Auffällig, dass er so schrieb, aber was solls. "Ich setze Euch vorsichtshalber" DAS IST JA NOCH VIEL BESSER! Vorsichtshalber! Damit ist es kein Muss sondern nur ein halbes Muss, für den Fall dass er vorher kann und falls sie nicht darf, aber doch will, weil sie kann. "Vorsichtshalber in Kenntnis darüber, dass ich im Rahmen von Vorbereitungen für Kampfeinsätze Bomben erstanden habe." Er konnte sie schon hören. "Ah, nicht ordentlich vorbereitet? warum die überteuerten? Waren die von der Kobaltvorhut nicht gut genug? Durften es keine heimischen sein? Wolltest du wieder Transportkosten sparen und zahlst jetzt den Vorortlieferserviceextrateuerrabatt?" Nein. Nein nein. Am besten wirklich einfach nur...die WAhrheit. "Hallo Lyrelle. Bitte reiß mir nicht den Kopf ab und sag Vater nichts, aber ich habe Bomben von Händlern gekauft, damit wir durch die Orctruppen kommen können. Nur 16 Gold. Bitte zahl die REchnung. Ich wasch auch für die nächsten 25 Jahre ab und übernehm die Küchendienst der Kathul, versprochen! Danke dir bis zum Ende aller Zeit! Veyt" Er nickte. Perfekt formuliert. Jetzt musste der Brief nur noch irgendwie nach... Rotkamm..... Veyt Ihm war kotzspeiübel. Und das lag nicht an den Pilzen. Nicht an den Sporen. Nicht an dem fragwürdig lila Gulasch. Nein, was ihm so auf den Magen schlug war auch kein schlechtes Gewissen. Schlimmer. Es war Erkenntnis. Wie oft hatte er gesagt, er hätte damals ebenso mit dem Schwert in der Hand die Straßen von Stratholme gesäubert um die Schuld, die diese Tat bedeutet, auf sich zu laden, damit sie nicht auf anderen lag. Und nun? Nun hatte er das Gegenteil getan und er fühlte sich mehr als nur mies. Er hatte die Bomben erstanden, im Wissen, dass diese eingesetzt werden müssten. Brandbomben. Nagelbomben. Der Name allein verriet schon die Wirkung. Auf dem Papier waren sie zwar seine, doch er hatte sie nicht aus Spaß erstanden, sondern dazu, dass sie ihr Ziel erreichten. Dass dabei jemand ums Leben kommen würde, wenn die Dinger hochgingen, war auch absolut klar. Aber Licht. Allmächtiges Licht. Er hätte derjenige sein sollen, der sie auch zündet. Er hätte der sein sollen, der sich den Tod von hunderten Zivilisten, egal ob Menschen oder Draenei oder Orcs auf die Schultern lädt. Nicht jene, die sich freiwillig meldeten, um seinen Scheiß zu platzieren. Die verkohlten Leichen der Orcs waren ein Anblick der ihn schlagartig an jenen Tag nach Lordaeron versetzte, als Granaten durch die Fenster von Häusern flogen, in denen sich Waisenkinder versteckt hielten, während draußen sein Schwert diejenigen streckte, die zu fliehen versuchten. "Ich würde es tun. Ich würde gehen und sie erschlagen, damit es kein anderer tut. Das ist mein Los als Paladin. Stark für andere zu sein und zu tun, was getan werden muss, doch von keinem verlangt werden kann." Wieder und wieder und wieder waren das seine Worte gewesen und trotz des Erlebten fühlten sie sich auf einmal hohl und leer an wie ein alter toter Baum auf verdorbenen Grund. War es das, was einen Paladin ausmachte? Veyt blickte auf seine Hände und ballte sie zu Fäusten um sie am Zittern zu hindern. Die Schuld, die er an diesen Tag auf drei Paar Schultern geladen hatte, wog noch viel schwerer als er es je für möglich gehalten hätte. Er konnte Tagros fast hören, der ihn wieder als Memme bezeichnen würde, als Heulsuse, weil er nicht zu dem stünde, was er sagt. Aber tat er das nicht? Er konnte hören, wie sein Vater mit den Zähnen knirschte, während er ihn kommentarlos anstarrte, die Ader an der Schläfe geschwollen. Vor Wut? Enttäuschung? Vor Erkenntnis, dass die Söhne die Taten der Väter wiederholten wider besseren Wissens und Belehrungen? Er atmete tief durch und verließ das Zelt um sich die Beine zu vertreten. Und während am Horizont noch immer der Schein von Feuer die schwarzen Wolken zwischen den Berghängen rot beschienen, bildete sich in seinem Kopf die Frage, ob sich dort nur Zivilisten oder vielleicht sogar Gefangene befunden hatten... Veyt Wenn man denkt, es geht nicht schlimmer, beweist dir das Licht in seiner Güte und Milde nur zu gern, dass du ein dummer unwissender Mensch bist, der eine Lektion verdient. WAMM! Mitten ins Herz! Ja, besser ließ es sich wirklich nicht beschreiben. Höchstens weniger metaphorisch und eher symbolisch mit einer schönen, stumpfen, gezackten, weißglühenden KLinge, die sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter langsam in den Brustkorb schiebt und ein kleines "Ich war hier" auf dem eigenen Herzen einritzt. Ja, so in etwa fühlte es sich an. Dieser Moment, als er in Auchindoun gekniet und gebetet hatte. Dieser Moment, als er auf die Stufen niedersank, als hätten ihn alle diejenigen, die jemals durch seine Klinge gestorben waren, auf einmal auf seine Schultern gedrückt. Waren es wirklich soviele? Erschreckenderweise lautete die Antwort: "Ja." Veyt ging es ähnlich wie den anderen. Er hatte das Licht gespürt. Seine Wärme um sich gefühlt wie ein sanftes, warmes Tuch, dass ihn einhüllte und vor der Verderbnis schützte. Er hatte in seiner Rüstung in den Weizenfeldern von Westfall gestanden und die Sonne genossen, während nicht weit weg von ihm Litonja stand und langsam durch das Korn schritt, die Hände über die goldenen Ähren streifen lassend. Sie hatte zu ihm geblickt und gelacht, ihr silberdurchdrungenes Haar funkelte wie flüssiges Silber im Sommerwind. Als sie sich zu ihm drehte erschien an ihrer Seite noch jemand, ein Junge von vielleicht 4 oder 5 Jahren, mit hellblondem, strubbeligen Haar, grünbrauen Augen, Sommersprossen im Gesicht und dem größten Schalk im Nacken. Er winkte heftig, als er Veyt sah und Litonja hob ihn hoch, damit er besser über das Feld blicken konnte. Veyt wollte zu ihnen gehen, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er blickte auf seine Füße und der kalte Schweiß brach ihm aus. Aus dem Boden schoben sich lange, mit schwarzen Krallen bewehrte Klauen, die sich um seine Füße und Knöchel schlangen und ihn festhielten. Er blickte wieder zu Litonja und dem Kleinen und wollte etwas rufen, doch sie hörten ihn nicht. Ein kalter Wind frischte auf und riss an ihren Haaren und Kleidern. Der Weizen wurde geknickt und teilweise ausgerissen, und dort, wo seine Wurzeln blanke Erde hinterließen, brach die Erde immer weiter und weiter, als täte sich darunter ein Abgrund auf. Er wollte schreien, doch kein Wort kam aus seinem Mund. Statt dessen schnürten ihm unsichtbare Hände die Kehle zu. Er riss sich los und rannte auf die beiden zu, als die Erde unter ihnen aufbrach und sie in den Abgrund stürzten. Veyt warf sich ihnen entgegen und blickte in den Abgrund, wo links Litonja an einer Wurzel hing und rechts der Junge. Die Erde brach immer weiter ab und es war nur noch eine Frage von Augenblicken, bis auch der letzte Rest abstürzte. Es war keine Zeit, erst den einen, dann den anderen nach oben zu ziehen. Sie waren nah genug beieinander, er konnte, ja musste beide greifen. MIt der einen Hand packte er Litonjas Hand, mit der anderen die des Jungen. Litonja schrie ihn an, er solle sie lassen, er solle seinen Sohn retten. Veyt schüttelte den Kopf und packte fester zu, zog mit aller Kraft. Er fühlte wie die Hand des Jungen durch die groben Finger seines Panzerhandschuhs hindurch rutschten, ohne die Chance, nachgreifen zu können um ihn besser zu packen. Er wollte schreien, ihn anbrüllen sich festzuhalten, doch als er versuchte, seineHand fester zu schließen rutschte die Kinderhand nur schneller. Der Junge gab keinen Laut von sich als er hinab in einen tosen Wirbel aus violetten Schwaden stürzte. Seine grünbraunen Augen blickten zu ihm empor und ein letztes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, ehe es von Netherklauen zerrissen wurde. Litonjas Hand begann sich von ihm zu lösen. Finger für Finger hob sie hoch, bis ihr ganzes Gewicht nur noch von Veyt gehalten wurde, der die Panik in sich überschlagen fühlte, während auch sie aus seinem Griff zu rutschten drohte. Noch während er mit der zweiten Hand nach ihr zu greifen versuchte, schoss eine riesige Klaue aus den Tiefen, bohrte sich in Litonjas Leib und riss sie endgültig aus seinem Griff. Finsternis breitete sich aus und ließ ihn sämltiches Gefühl für Raum und Zeit verlieren... bis er sich wieder auf den Stufen von Auchindoun wiederfand. Es lag kein Trost in den Worten der anderen, welche offenbar ähnliches durchgemacht hatten. Es lag kein Trost darin, dass es nur eine Vision war. Dass es nicht echt war. Schlimmer, dass der Archäologe sogar noch der Meinung war, es könne die Zukunft sein. Die Worte seines Vaters und von Tagros klangen ihm in den Ohren, als stünden sie beide neben ihm. "Ein Paladin dient dem Licht. Nichts steht darüber. Nicht Frau. Nicht Kind. Deine oberste Pflicht ist das Licht, nicht die Familie. Wenn du die Familie opfern musst um dem Licht zu dienen, dann ist das so." Und doch war es die Familie, wegen der er hier war. Es war Darwins Schicksal, sein Onkel, der ihm soviel beigebracht und gelehrt hatte. Doch je mehr er darüber nachdachte, um so mehr hatte er das Gefühl, dass der Grund seiner Teilnahme an diesem Kreuzzug ein ganz anderer war. Veyt Wirklich selten hatte er so eine Erleichterung gespürt wie in diesem Moment, als er endlich mit dem Tross das Tor zur Lichtwacht durchschritt. Die anderen, welche schon Stunden vorher angekommen waren, hatten sich zwischen den Gebäuden niedergelassen, einige tranken oder aßen, andere plauderten über das Erlebte, wieder andere dösten vor sich hin und holten den fehlenden Schlaf der letzten Tage nach. Veyt hatte sich eine Weile verloren gefühlt, war das Gelände der Lichtwacht doch alles andere als klein und druch die konstanten Arbeiten an allen Ecke war es geschäftig wie in einem Bienenstock. Schließlich hatte er ihn entdeckt. Oben, beim Gasthaus, stand er auf der Treppe. Müde sah er aus. Ausgemergelt von der Zeit der Belagerung. Aber noch immer das stetige freundliche Lächeln im Gesicht, dass ihm diese Milde und Güte verlieh, wie nur Darwin Greycastle sie hatte. Er war die Treppen hinaufgerannt und hatte ihm zugerufen. Schließlich war er der Hauptgrund, warum Veyt mit auf diesem Kreuzzug war. Darwin hatte ihn entgeistert, fast schon besorgt angesehen. Er solle nicht hier sein, hatte er gesagt, die Gegner wären unberechenbar und stark und Veyt wäre zwar ein guter Paladin, doch er brauche noch Gelegenheiten zu reifen und zu wachsen. Sicher, sein Onkel hatte da vollkommen recht. Ihm fehlte Erfahrung. Aber wo sonst sollte er sie bekommen wenn nicht dort, wo er gebraucht wurde? Erfahrung würde er nicht am Kamin sammeln können. Darwin hatte gelacht und mahnend den Zeigefinger erhoben. "Wie deine Mutter, benutzt meine Worte zu deinen Gunsten." Wohl oder übel hatte Veyt dies zugeben müssen, auch wenn er es sonst vermutlich nie zugegeben hätte. Schließlich scheuchte Darwin ihn zu den Quartieren um sich auszuruhen, doch nicht ohne ihm nicht noch eine Aufgabe mitzugeben. "Wenn du wieder daheim bist, geh zu den Bergen in Dun Modr im ewigen Schnee." Veyt thumb|left|300pxIhm schmerzte mehr als nur der Schädel. Seine ganze Seite brannte wie Feuer und er fühlte jedes Pochen seines Pulses wie einen dumpfen Schlag gegen seine Rippen. Die Orcs hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet und vermutlich wird er ein paar Tage lang auf seine Rüstung verzichten müssen. Noch viel schlimmer war die Verletzung von Nicola. Er hatte sich dabei ertappt, dass er sich sehr wohl große Sorgen um seine Knappin machte dass sie verletzt werden könnte, aber auf der anderen Seite sie nicht in Watte packen wollte. Sie wollte diesen Weg gehen und lernen, dazu gehörte es, an seiner Seite zu stehen und auch mit ihm zu bluten. Das war nichts, vor dem er sie beschützen konnte, geschweigedenn beschützen durfte. Er erinnerte sich wie er das verdammte Reitvieh des Orcs abgelenkt und den Orc auf sich fixiert hatte, während Nicola hinter dem Orc war und mit ihrer Klinge versuchte, ihn auszuschalten. Dann drehte das Tier durch, war sie ab und Nicola verschwand zwischen den anderen um an einer anderen Stelle zu helfen, wo Hilfe nötig war. thumb|300pxVermutlich würde sie sich jetzt vorwerfen, dass sie ihn allein gelassen hatte, aber verdammt nochmal sie hatte richtig gehandelt. Und er war stolz auf sie, oh ja, mehr als das, aber ... SCHEISSE VERDAMMTE MUSSTE DAS SO WEH TUN?! Er ächzte als er sich aufrappelte und den straff sitzenden Verband prüfte. Sein Schädel dröhnte als habe das Orcreittier darauf Flamenco getanzt. Zusammen mit dem, wie hieß es, Gronn? Seit Tagen schon hatte er immer wieder Stimmen gehört, Gemurmel, während er halb schlafend, halb wach auf seinem Nachtlager lag und versuchte, ein paar Stunden Ruhe zu finden. Diesmal aber, diesmal war es klarer. Deutlich. Sein Blick viel auf seinen Arm, auf dem die Haare senkrecht abgestanden. Gänsehaut. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken als er wie von weit weg noch einmal SEINE Stimme hörte. War es Einbildung? War es echt?`War es ein Trugbild des Gegners oder waren hier in diesen Landen die Dinge alle ein wenig ... anders? Auch am Abend zuvor schon war ihm aufgefallen, dass hier grundlegend einiges anders war. Nein, nicht die fehlende Sonne, daran konnte man sich ja gewöhnen, ähnlich wie in Dunkelhain. Nein, vielmehr schien die Welt der Geister hier viel näher zu sein, ,viel mehr Teil des normalen Lebens, der normalen Welt zu sein. Dieser kleine Orcgeist gestern, der immer wieder winkte, der sie sah, der sie gezielt zu sich rufen wollte... das war kein einfacher Schemen, wie er es aus anderen Gegenden kann, kein Geist der wegen seines Lebens noch immer an seinem Lebensweg festhielt, der wie in einer Endlosschleife hing. Nein, dieser kleine Geist hatte ganz eindeutig eine Wahrnehmung auf ihre Welt, auf die reale Welt. Der Kleine hatte versucht sie zu sich zu locken, ihren Weg zu bestimmen. Wären sie dann immer noch in die Orctruppe geraten, die sie beinahe ausgelöscht hatte? Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht. Es war fraglich ob das je herauskommen würde. Noch immer hörte er die Stimme, die er schon öfter gehört hatte, doch nie so klar und so nah. Als stünde er neben ihm. Hinter ihm. Als flüsterte sein Geist ihm ins Ohr. "Sankt Uther hat verfehlt, er hätte mitgehen sollen..." Veyt schluckte schwer. Ja, es waren seine Worte. Seine Meinung. Und noch immer hielt er darn fest und nicht selten wurde er dafür finster angesehen. Und ausgerechnet jener, der Größte von allen, der verfehlt hatte, beherrschte zunehmend seine Träume. Nicola Nico hockte auf ihrer Pritsche und knabbert an den Fingernägeln. Danee hatte ihre den gesamten Arm und Schulter eingewickelt und das Konstrukt an ihr befesteigt, weil sie zu viel rumgezappelt hatte. Das ganze ging mit der Drohung einher, daß sie ihr Gitter ans Bett nageln würde, sollte sie nicht endlich Ruhe geben. Es war allein Nicolas Schuld, daß Veyt so schwer verwundet war. Wenn sie nicht versucht hätte auf Matriax aufzupassen, der ja nun wirklich nicht ihr Ritter war. Gleich das erste Mal, wo es drauf an kam, hatte sie verschissen. Und dann hatte man ihn auch noch woanders untergebracht. Nörgelig schaute sie auf den Kodex, der als Leselektüre ans Bett gelegt worden war. Wenn keiner guckte, würde sie sich zu Sir Veyt stehlen und ihm eine Stulle schmieren. Wenn man verletzt war, mußte man essen - so viel war klar. Sicher ließe sich auch noch heiße Milch auftreiben. Den Schokoladenklumpen von dem eigenartigen Sir aus Three Corners hatte sie mitgenommen. Niemand ließ einen solchen Schatz unbewacht zu Hause. Und während sie über all die Wenns und Solltes nachdachte, wurden die Fingernägel immer kürzer. Eine Motte flog schwankend an Nicola vorbei und erlangte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie grinste, rutschte von der Pritsche und stapfte hinter dem Falter hinterher. Fliegende Insekten brachten immer Abenteuer. Veyt Veyt hockte in den Quartieren an einem kleinen Tisch, in der Hand eine Feder, vor sich Tinte und Papier. Das Papier war leer, nur ein paar einzelne Kleckse der Tinte waren darauf. Wieder und wieder dachte er nach, wie er schreiben könnte, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Wie er erklären würde, was geschehen war. Zwei Umschläge lagen vor ihm auf dem Tisch. Einer an seinen Vater. Einen an seine Mutter. Egal wie sehr er überlegte, wie sehr er es drehte und wendete, er vermochte es nicht in Worte zu fassen. Schließlich setzte er die Feder auf das Papier und begann zu schreiben: : Er starb, wie er gelebt hatte. Aufrecht, erhobenen Hauptes, den Feind nicht fürchtend. Wir verdanken unser Leben seinem Opfer und wir werden die Erinnerung an ihn weitertragen. Es war sein Wunsch, dass ich sein Erbe antrete. Ein Wunsch, den ich akzeptiere und nicht auszuschlagen vermag. Sir Veyt van Roth Schließlich versiegelte er die Umschläge und übergab sie einen Boten, der nun, nach der Durchbrechung der Seeblockade, nach Sturmschild reisen und Nachrichten gen Heimat bringen können würde. Veyt Noch immer hallte das Klirren in seinen Ohren, hell wie Kristall, als der Hammer, von ihm geführt, auf den Meißel, von ihm gehalten, traf und das Siegel auf "Mahnung", dem geweihten Schwert von Darwin, zerschlug. Er hätte schwören können, dass die Klinge erzitterte. In Furcht davor, zu vergehen. In Zorn davor, zur Untätigkeit verdammt zu sein. In Trauer um ihre lenkende Hand. In Erleichterung mit ihrem Herrn vereint zu werden. Das Feuer des Scheiterhaufens, auf dem sie Darwin verbrannt hatten, war leuchtend hell gewesen. Mannshoch waren die Flammen hinauf geschlagen und hatten Funken fast bis zu den Wehrgängen der Schutzmauern hinauf getragen. Dennoch hatte er gefröstelt. So heiß das Feuer auch gewesen war, es verblasste in Abwesenheit der Wärme und Güte des Mannes, den es gerade in sich aufnahm. "Mahnung" war ihm gefolgt, zusammen mit den Siegeln von Darwin. Eingeschmolzen in einem geweihten Feuer, bereit, den Stahl zu geben, um daraus eine neue Waffe für einen neuen Paladin entstehen zu lassen. Nicola Nicolá schlenderte, eine Hand verkrampft um das Taschentuch mit den rosa Blumen, in das Zelt, wo sie und Veyt untergebracht waren. Den Rucksack legte sie vorsichtig auf die Pritsche und begann die ersten teile ihrer Rüstung abzulegen, um sie später zu säubern. Doch jetzt galt ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Rucksack und vor allem dessen Inhalt. Mit leuchtenden Augen pellte sie einen hauerbewährten Schädel aus dem Rucksack. Sie wischte behutsam mit dem Taschentuch über die knochige Glatze und entfernte Erdklumpen aus dem Inneren. Mit dem diabolischen Grinsen eines Lausbuben aus der dritten Klasse, zündete sie eine Kerze an und richtete die leeren Augenhöhlen des Schädels auf die Flamme, nur wenige Zentimeter davon entfernt. Einen kurzen Augenblick betrachtete sie ihr Werk mit vollster Zufriedenheit, um sich hernach an die Instandhaltung ihrer Rüstung zu begeben. Die Kerze würde eine ganze Weile brennen und die Augen des toten Orcs hell erleuchten. Nicola Nico blinzelte vor sich hin, kurz davor einzuschlafen und doch unwillig es tatsächlich zu tun - so etwas langweiliges wie Schlafen. Also hielt sie sich wach. Als ihr Blick über das morbide Monument auf der Kiste fiel, wurden ihre Augen tellergroß. "Oh man!", von Müdigkeit keine Spur mehr, sprang sie auf und hockte sich vor den Schädel. "Du mußt dir keine Gedanken machen, Kumpel. Ich bring dich um die Welt und wenn ich ein ungeschändetes Grab finde, dann such ich dir ...", sie stutzte, "...neue Freunde." "Verstehe... glaube ich, danke." Sie tätschelte den Schädel und drehte die Augen von der Kerze weg. "Ist sicher besser so." Dann holte sie sich einen Hocker, zwei Tassen und machte mit ihrem persönlichen Relikt eine nächtliche Runde auf. Und während der Schädel lächelte, erfuhr er alles über das Brachland, seine Höhlen, Geister und Abenteuer. Nicola Mit der Geduld eines Schaukelpferdes, nach den glorreichen Errungenschaften des Abends, schlappt Nicola in der Nacht - den Schädel unterm Arm - ins Zelt der Hochwohlgeborenen und Anführer. Sie zieht sich ungefragt einen Hocker an den Planungstisch, legt einen Beutel mit Notrationskeksen neben die Papiere und löst die Feldflasche - gefüllt mit ewig gezogenem Schwarzen Tee - die sie Angus Bodkin reicht. Mit einer Decke um die Schultern und dem Schädel nunmehr auf dem Schoß, schaut sie auf die Karten und Notizen. Zur Unterstreichung der eigenen Ernsthaftigkeit, schiebt sich die Zungenspitze zwischen die Zähne. Als kurz darauf Veyt die Szenerie betritt, langt er in den Keksbeutel und die Unterlagen werden neu sortiert. Die Grübelei verlagert sich in umfangreiche Diskussionen und die Herren und Damen am Tisch verwickeln sich kurz darauf in hitzige Mutmassungen, bis sie einen brauchbaren Weg einschlagen und zu planen beginnen. Nicola Es war eigenartig sich wieder hinzulegen, die Decke über die Nase zu ziehen. Was wenn der Mann wiederkam und sie nun endgültig mitnahm? Und was um alles in der Welt nutzten all die Mauern, wenn jeder mit ein wenig Fingerspitzengefühl auf merkwürdigste Weise einfach hineinmarschierte? Nicola plierte mit großen, wachen Augen ans Zeltdach. Neben ihr der Orcschädel, Kopf an Kopf, nur die Hauer schauten noch unter der Decke hervor und die dunklen, leeren Augenhöhlen, über die sie eine Schlafmaske gezogen hatte. Hier im Zelt hinter der Plane und unter der warmen Decke war es hoffentlich erlaubt ein klein wenig Angst zu haben. Im Leben würde sie kein Haus mehr bauen. Die Tiefenbahn war abgefahren. Immer wieder schoben zwei Finger die Decke zurück, gerade so viel, daß sie einen Blick auf die gegenüberliegende Zeltwand werfen konnte und jedes Mal zeigte sich, daß dort ... absolut gar nichts war. Alle Furcht umsonst. Wenigstens ging es dem Kumpel neben ihr nicht anders. Sie erwischte ihn beim Zähneklappern und beschloß aus Solidarität einen klitzekleinen Moment mitzumachen. Leider war die Zeit vorbei, da sie unter einer schnöden Decke sicher gewesen war. Mit zunehmendem Alter wurden auch die Monster immer größer und paßten schon lange nicht mehr unter ein Bett. Als sie in diesem Gedanken festzustecken schien, ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie einen Blick unter Veyts Pritsche riskierte. Aber dort standen nur die Stiefel und auch sockenfressende Zeitgenossen hatten sich noch nicht blicken lassen. Wieder starrte sie an den Zelthimmel. Neben ihr schoben sich zwei knochige Hände über den Rand der Bettdecke und zogen sie höher. Sie drehte den Kopf und schaute in zwei leere Augenhöhlen. Der Schädel lächelte entschuldigend und duckte sich zähneklappernd unter die Decke. Erschrocken fuhr Nicola hoch und starrte in den ersten Sonnenstrahl, der sie an der Nase kitzelte. Verdammt. Sie schlotterte und ihre Zähne rasselten unermüdlich aneinander. Zwei nackte, kalte Füße starrten sie vom anderen Bettende aus an. Da sie nun schon einmal wach war, schob sie die Eiszapfen in Socken und Stiefel und begrüßte den neuen Tag mit einer ausgehnten Suche nach frischen Eiern. Als die Sonne über die Hänge gekrabbelt war, brutschelte der erste Frühstückspfannkuchen auf dem Feuer - ohne Ei. Nicola Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht, als der Gefangene eine weitere Panikattacke hinter sich gebracht hatte und eingeschlafen war, verließ Nicola mit einem Rucksack den Kerker. Sie stahl sich ins Zelt und schlief rasch ein. Sie schlief unruhig und wachte schließlich auf. Mit angstgeweiteten Augen starrte ins Innere des Zeltes, konnte sich nicht rühren und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Als die Starre von ihr abfiel, rutschte sie auf der Pritsche ans äußerste Ende und zog die Decke bis zum Kinn. Ihr Blick wanderte in eine andere Ecke des Zeltes und sah, was auch immer, flehend an. Sie zuckte zusammen und dann war es vorbei. Die Anspannung fiel von ihr ab. Verwirrt blinzelte sie, schaute unwillkürlich neben sich auf das Kissen und griff nach dem Schädel und es schien einen Moment zu brauchen, bis sie begriff. "Oh danke danke...", flüsterte sie und holte das Relikt eines verstorbenen Orcs zu sich nach oben, schlang die Arme darum und schlief, so schnell wie das Grauen über sie gekommen war, ein. Am Morgen brachte sie Groschka den Schädel und hielt ihn ihr hin. "Er ist fort, Ihr könnt ihn untersuchen." Nicola Als sie müde, verletzt, aber nicht geschlagen zurückgingen, war es duster in Tanaan. Der Rückweg kam Nico deutlich länger vor. Der Weg hin hätte ihr gar nicht lang genug sein können, doch nun zog es sich. Wacker bot sie Sir Reinhold die Schulter, während sie über Stock und Stein schlurften. Doch plötzlich strauchelte sie. Ihr Fuß hatte sich aufgrund einer bodennahen Unpäßlichkeit verhaspelt. Eigenartig. Sie beugte sich herunter und sah genauer hin, was sie und beinahe auch den Sir zum Stolpern gebracht hatte. Mit offenkundiger Verwirrung hob sie ein Schwert auf, die Klinge blank und schartenlos, von der Art, wie man es einem Menschen zugestehen würde - schlicht, praktisch, aber nicht unelegant. Sie zuckte zusammen und wollte es schon fallen lassen - es war noch warm. Als hätte man es frisch geschmiedet dort abgelegt. Verdutzt sah sie sich um. Mit der Erkenntnis, daß dies nicht der richtige Ort für so etwas sei, steckte sie das gute Stück ein und nahm es mit. Spät erreichten sie Löwenwacht. Erst in der Nähe der Zelte löste sich die Anspannung. Ungeniert fiel sie Sir Veyt in die Arme, tätschelte seine Schultern und konnte nicht oft genug beteuern was ein guter Mensch er doch sei und wie großherzig und aufrichtig und wie wenig es in ihren Zielen läge ihn je zu enttäuschen. Wie alle Dinge dieser Welt, ließ sich auch dieses professionell handhaben und als Nico kurze Zeit später einen Keks in der Hand hielt, war das Problem behoben. "Fffir, daf ift aber der letfte Kekf", sie schluckte das Stück herunter, "wie sieht das denn aus? Bin schließlich nicht mehr die Jüngste." Es folgte eine Abhandlung der letzten Nacht, wie sie bedroht worden war, im eigenen Bett, wer sie beschützt hatte... ... die Ereignisse des Abends, als sie gegen Horden von Dämonen bestehen mußten, Tausende, den Explosionen, wie mutig alle gewesen seien, von dem Geist der sie alle gerettet hatte, wie alles mit einem Kreis gelöst wurde und wie Alkawir scheinbar wieder entkommen war... ... von dem beschwerlichen Weg zurück und dem unglaublichen Fund, den sie ihm final unter die Nase hielt. "Ich sage dir, Sir, das hat jemand da abgelegt. Es war warm... ganz warm und es sieht aus, als sei es nie benutzt worden." Mit leuchtenden Augen drehte sie das Schwert, hielt es ihm hin - von hinten, vorne, Seite, im Feuerschein. "Oh Sir, meinst du ich darf es ... behalten? Oder ist es zu wertvoll?" Veyt Veyt staunte nicht schlecht über die ungewohnte Umarmung und Nicolas fast ununterbrochenen Bekundungen ihrer Bemühungen, die sich am Ende nur mit einem Keks bremsen ließen. Und noch einem. Und noch einem. Er legte seinen Umhang um das blonde Nervenbündel und ging kurz zum Feuer, kam kurz darauf mit einem Becher voll dampfenden frischen Tees zurück, den er ihr in die Hand drückte. Während sie erzählte nickte er immer wieder, ab und mal ein "hmm.", dann wieder ein Nicken. Schließlich legte er die Hände auf ihre Schultern und sah sie ruhig an. "Also wenn es da lag, dann kannst du dir sicher sein, dass sowas nicht herumliegt, weil es nicht mehr gewollt wurde. Es lag da, weil es gefunden werden sollte. Und es ist ja gefunden worden. von daher solltest du es auf jeden Fall behalten." Er wuschelte ihr einmal durch die blonden Haare und packte ihr noch eine Decke um die Schultern, bis aus dem Stoffberg kaum noch genug Nase und Mund rausschauten, um an den Tee zu kommen. "Was immer du tust. Gib gut drauf acht." Kategorie:Draenor-Kreuzzug